


We Met Twice Before (Sehun x OC x Kai oneshot)

by JunMomney



Series: CANNON FICS [2]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-28
Updated: 2017-08-28
Packaged: 2018-12-21 03:02:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11934957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JunMomney/pseuds/JunMomney
Summary: “Are you sure this is a tiny get-together and not a party?” The younger one looks down on her chest and sure enough, her boobs are popping out from the bra.“Bitch, I look like a fucking bimbo!” Yeseo screamed as she looks up to her friend. The older winced her face and wiggled her pinky finger inside her ear.“For an American, you’re pretty reserved. You need a man, Yeseo-ya!” She snarls at Yeseo and slapped her ass hard. Yeseo toughens her face when she felt the sting of her friends hit on her left butt cheek.





	We Met Twice Before (Sehun x OC x Kai oneshot)

The first time was an accident. Second was… Also an accident, kinda… Not really, but kinda.

I am best friends with his brother’s girlfriend. And she set me up on a date with Sehun. I was new in Seoul, having been born and raised in LA; I have no idea about my parents’ origin country except that it’s where Kpop came from and the home of ‘Gangnam Style’.

We previously met in LA about 3 years ago; Gayoon was having a hard time expressing herself while shopping. We were in the same shop that day, and I helped her translate what she wanted to say. She got the items she wanted, thanks to me. Ever since then we never stopped contacting each other even after she went back home to Korea after her 1-month visit in LA. I helped her with English and she educates me about South Korea.

 

**__________**

##  **1**

 

“Seriously Yeseo-ya, you need to get out from under the rock you are living in.” She heard Gayoon scoff from the other line.

“I am literally outside right now Gayoon-ssi.” She reiterates while rolling her eyes as if her friend can see it. She added –ssi to Gayoon’s name to mock her.  
“I’m in the café right now.” She added and took a sip of her favorite extra hot Green Tea Latte. The burn it left on her tongue felt good. She likes hot drinks, especially now that it’s winter.

“You need to listen to more—“ Gayoon was cut off immediately.

“Arasso, arasso! I’m hanging up.” She silently scowled at her friend.

“You better fucking not—“ Again she was cut off when Yeseo abruptly ended the call. She immediately clicked the ‘do not disturb’ button on her phone so she won’t get another call from her friend.

To be quite honest, Gayoon is the only friend she has right now. She just moved to Seoul 3 months ago from Busan and from LA to Busan 4 months before that. Her parents decided to come back home to Korea since she and her only and much older sister are done with college now.

Her sister already has her husband and 2 small children, resolute to stay in LA. Yeseo decided to come with her parents because LA was becoming too small for her and her ex-boyfriend. The asshole was everywhere she goes, taunting her of her pain for him.

She clicked the music app on her phone and decided to shuffle the music instead of her usual programmed playlist.

“She’s my baby~ at the tip of her white hands is melted chocolate. You’re walking into my door, Oh yeah~” The music started. She recognized it as one of the few EXO songs she really liked. My Lady was the title of the song.

She was seated in her usual far corner of this hidden café near her apartment. This place is her fortress when she gets weary at home. Living alone was fun, but boring at most.

Her parents visit her once a month when they drive to Seoul to bring her food and medicinal wine supply. It was her grandmother’s request to bring the food supply to her, she told her parents that it wasn’t necessary since she can just go out to buy food but her grandma wouldn’t accept it. Well at least she doesn’t have to spend a dime on food; she can save it up for future use.

“She’s my lady, in your dazzling lips I’m a slave to it. I’m running into your heart, oh yeah~” She hummed along to the lyrics as she sinks lower into the couch she was sitting on.

This café is the perfect place for her to think. She mostly gets her job done there than any other place, including her apartment. Whenever she tries to get some work while at home, she just gets distracted with TV, food and everything else there, especially her bed. She gets sleepy for no reason.

“Show more of yourself to me (don’t lie). If you are honest with me (it’s gonna be easy), A sweet harmony that couldn’t be felt before. Don’t be too late!” The song continues.

“Nice music…” She heard a nasal male voice distract her from the focus she had on her laptop. She looked to her left, where she heard the voice from and saw two tall guys sitting, focusing on her.

One of them looking back at her has light brown hair, thick, pretty lips that are curled up into a half smile, and with beautiful tan skin. The other guy from in front of him has bleached blonde hair and creamy white skin. His face was covered by a black mask, but she can see his eyes looking straight at her, big but empty. No signs of emotion, whatsoever. She wasn’t sure who said that to her.

“Uh, thanks?” She smiled half-heartedly and went back to the task in front of her. She started typing the words again, but they were dissolving slowly in her brain and the image of the two guys started creeping. She looked at them again and they are now returning on to their silent conversation.

She didn’t even notice them until now. She was so into her typing for an hour now; she didn’t know when they arrived. The café was silent and almost empty, but they chose to sit near, about a table away from her, in the far corner of this hidden gem of a café. Judging from the lack of drinks on their table, they probably just got there not too long ago.

The blonde guy noticed that she was staring at them and he met her eyes. She furrowed them for a few seconds before she returned her gaze to her laptop. Did she recognize them?

“Do you think she recognized us?” The blonde asks silently to his friend.

“Probably, I mean, I looked at her and she looked back briefly. I’m not wearing a mask. Also, she’s listening to our song.” He replied with a playful giggle, copying Blondie's silent tone.

“Well if she did, she would’ve freaked out by now, right?” He started relaxing again. He peered in her direction again and she seems to be concentrating on her typing.

Her big circle glasses were slipping from her cutely crinkled button nose and she pushed it securely leveling on her eyes again. Her face finally relaxed after a few typed keys later. She stretched her arms upwards as she cracks her fingers, he heard her sigh with satisfaction and closes her laptop and took a sip of her drink.

“Quit staring, bro.” His friend from in front of him woke him from his observation.

“I wasn’t staring.” He clears his throat and removed his focus on her.

“She’s pretty cute; you think she’s a fan?” He heard the tinge of playfulness in the brunette’s voice.

“Yeah, she’s cute…” A one side smile danced around his mouth. He can’t help but play along.

 

**__________**

 

_“Uhh, Sehun-ah…” I trail off, almost drifting from reality as he traces an ice cube and his tongue down the middle of my back. The coldness of the ice followed by the hot wetness of his tongue is literally sending shivers down my spine and it circulates around my skin everywhere, especially my nipples. I can feel my wetness growing from in between my legs._

_“I love it when you breathe out my name.” He silently growled on my ears. His hot breath blowing gently, adding more goose bumps on my skin. I reached behind me and I felt his hardness on my palms._

_“Sehun-ah… Clothes…” I instructed with a whimper, sounding almost as a plea. I twirled around facing him and I look down on his pants and sure enough, his boner was accentuated by his gray sweatpants. In one swift move, he removes his white shirt and revealed a toned body under it. He’s been_ _packing_ _it up lately, I noticed._

_“Can you tell Yeseo-ya? I’ve been working hard.” He smirked when he saw my hungry eyes roam all over his delicious-looking torso._

_Before I can even answer, his lips found my lips and he parted my mouth sweetly. His tongue glides gently into mine as he breathed in deeply on to me, sucking the air out of me literally taking my breath away. He disconnected our lips apart, giving me time to catch my breath again._

_“Your mouth tastes delicious on my tongue.” He compliments as he starts peeling the sleeves of my low back dress off my shoulders. The upper part of the garment fell just above my hips where it is tighter around, revealing my bare chest with an already erect pair of nipples._

_Sehun’s fingers found the hem of my short dress and tugged it down. I wiggled my hips to help him remove my clothes completely. I snaked both my hands through the garter of his sweatpants and glide my hands down both his butt cheeks down to the back of his thighs, sliding his pants down along with. The tip of my nose slide along the skin of his abs as I do so._

_I heard a tiny growl from the back of his throat when I gently kissed the tent that formed inside his boxer briefs, stretching the garment on the front._

_“Lee Yeseo…” Sehun moaned my whole name. His left hand brushed through my hair and his other hand found the back of my neck as he stood me up again._

_“You’re driving me insane, Yeseo-_ _ya_ _!” He whispers those words onto my face when our eyes found each other. His hot peppermint-smelling breath breezed down my open lips softly; I can almost taste him just by it._

_His right hand tightened a little bit around the back of my neck for support as his other hand left my hair, outlining the middle of my chest down to my stomach and dipped inside the under wear I was wearing._

_“Uhhh…” A whimper betrayed my mouth as the digits of his long fingers sank down my wetness._

_“You are very wet already.” He continues rubbing slowly in between me and my hands tickled down his boxers and pulls gently and the cottony garment fought with his erection. When I successfully pull it down, his dick sprung up with a single bounce._

_His right-hand slides down from my neck down to the small of my back and pull me closer to him. Both my_ _hands_ _lands on his hard chest with the impact and I felt his hardness press onto me. Two of his fingers are now inside of me while thumbing my swollen clit._

_“D-Don’t stop Sehun-ah… Don’t stop.” I moaned and his lips crashed on my slightly ajar mouth, his tongue conquered mine again. His kisses are now hungrier than before. My legs shook with vibration, the pace of his hand accelerated as he fucked me with his fingers._

_We both fell on the bed when my legs gave up and turned to jello. His fingers never left my pussy when I hit the softness of my bed._

_“I’m— coming, Sehun-ah! I’m… almost… there!” My words are divided in between my pleasured cries._

_“Scream my name, baby!” He growled through gritted teeth and he consistently pleasures me with his expert hand._

_“Sehun-ah, Sehun-ah, Sehun-ah!!!” I cry out and soon the awareness of my release rushed in. I felt my mess trickle down my legs through his hand which was still latched inside of me._

_“My turn…” I felt Sehun pull his fingers out of me and licked my juice that dripped down his wrist. His fingers pushed inside of my mouth and I sucked with a loud noise, tasting myself from his skin._

**__________**

##  **2**

 

“This is the perfect time for you to make friends.” Gayoon lectures Yeseo as she stuffed her breasts into the tiny bra she bought for her. The tightness of it around her body almost starting to hurt now.

“Eonni, you think this bra is a little too… small for me?” Yeseo inhaled deeply as her friend continues to adjust her breasts inside this, as she called, tits-prison bra.

“This is the perfect size to make your tits look bigger. Bitch, I told you celebrities and other slightly rich people will come tonight.” She smiled and gave her younger friend a quick wink as she ogles on the breasts she perfected in front of her.

“Are you sure this is a tiny get-together and not a party?” The younger one looks down on her chest and sure enough, her boobs are popping out from the bra.  
“Bitch, I look like a fucking bimbo!” Yeseo screamed as she looks up to her friend. The older winced her face and wiggled her pinky finger inside her ear.

“For an American, you’re pretty reserved. You need a man, Yeseo-ya!” She snarls at Yeseo and slapped her ass hard. Yeseo toughens her face when she felt the sting of her friends hit on her left butt cheek.

“Eonni!!! I agreed to join this ‘get-together’, at least let me dress on my own.” She threw a small tantrum and frown up to Gayoon, her lower lip pouted out like a little child.

“Fine.” She heard Gayoon sigh in defeat and Yeseo pushed her aside to go to her closet to look for a more decent item of clothing, more of her style.

 

**__________**

 

As people continue to arrive one by one, the more she noticed that the big apartment Gayoon shares with her boyfriend, Jaehun, starts to get small and crowded. This is not a get-together, but a small party.

“Yeseo-ya!” She heard a familiar voice call out to her through the mild semi-classy music that was playing around the place.

She looked up from her gaze on her beer bottle and she saw Jaehun’s blurry outline looking at her. She wasn’t wearing her glasses or her contact lenses today so her near-sightedness was taking the best of her vision. But she saw three other people besides him, three very tall men unfamiliar to her.

“Oppa!” She calls back and smiles at her other friend.

She noticed that Jaehun and the three other men are walking towards her now and her stomach started churning for some weird reason. The thought of socializing gives her anxiety. She twirled her head in search of her eonni, Gayoon.

She saw her in one corner near her with a malicious smile on her lips. She clearly knows what’s happening and she’s enjoying every second of it. Yeseo curls her upper lips into a snarl towards her friend’s direction and Gayoon responded with a laugh as she jogs to her.

“Are you responsible for this?” She whispered through gritted teeth.

“What?” Gayoon smiled innocently at her.

“Gayoon-ah!” She complains.

“Yah! I’m still older than you.” Yeseo felt the sting of her friend’s hit on her ass again.

“Noona!” A new voice enters Yeseo’s ears and both she and Gayoon look up to the call.

“Sehunnie!!!” Gayoon squeezed Yeseo’s ass lightly before she throws her arms up in an embrace to greet the taller guy. Now that all of them are near her, she saw that all of them are equally, if not more, handsome than Jaehun.

Jaehun’s eyes are on his girlfriend’s face, with a warm smile plastered on his face. The two other guys are looking at her, she wasn’t looking but she can feel their stare at her. The guy’s eyes being hugged by Gayoon were closed as he hugs her back comfortably.

“Yeseo-ya, this is my brother. Remember I told you we will set a blind date with him?” Jaehun’s left side of his mouth curled up in a malicious smile. Yeseo furrowed her brows while looking down on her feet; she can feel her own heart beating fast from the inside of her throat.

“Well, the plans are spoiled now. But you’ll still go on the date, right?” She heard Gayoon speak up and she shoots her head up to Gayoon’s direction. She winked at her nervous friend when their eyes met.

Yeseo opened her mouth to say something but closed it immediately when nothing came out. She felt a shy smile creep on her lips; she inhaled deep and closes her eyes briefly before she looks at who Jaehun was hugging in his arms.

His blonde hair was up in a comma style and his eyes were dark with eyeliner. His skin has a beautiful sheen on it that Yeseo recognized as makeup. He was wearing a black leather jacket above a black V-neck t-shirt. Why was he wearing makeup?

“Sehun-ah, this is Yeseo. The American girl I talked to you about the other day.” Gayoon spoke again. Yeseo side-eyed her distressing friend momentarily before she started looking around the people towering over her.

She met her eyes with another tall guy with light brown hair on his head. His eyes grew big when he recognized her.

“Aren’t you the girl in the café?” He suddenly asks. Yeseo’s face fell into complete confusion on what he said.

“I’m sorry?” She finally found her voice.

“I saw you in a café in Hongdae three days ago. Sehun-ah, remember?” The guy with light brown hair tapped Sehun’s chest lightly.

“Ah, the girl in the corner,” Sehun said with fake disinterest in his voice.

“What, you met already? You didn’t tell me.” Gayoon’s hand lay on your shoulder and squeezed it lightly.

“I’m not sure what you’re talking about…” Yeseo’s words trailed off and her head tilts at the side.

“We saw you in Fritz café!” Light brown hair cheerfully recalled.  
“You were listening to our song, My Lady, and you were on your computer. You were wearing big, round eyeglasses and a fluffy brown cardigan. Your hair was in a ponytail.” He elaborates.

The sudden flood of memory made Yeseo’s eyes widen. Wait; did he just say ‘our song, My Lady’?

“My Lady? Your song?” She questioned him. Could it be?

“Honey, Jaehun’s brother is EXO’s maknae.” Yeseo’s mouth dropped as Gayoon finally revealed the truth. Was that the reason why she’s been bugging her to listen to EXO?

“Is that why you keep forcing me to listen to EXO?” She scoffs and the smile on Gayoon’s mouth dropped into an embarrassed frown. The three tall guys and Jaehun snorted and start laughing. Yeseo and Gayoon soon joined in on the laughter.

“It’s okay if you don’t want to listen to our music. Hi, I’m Chanyeol. EXO’s rapper.” The tallest of the three with Silver hair extended his hand in front of her. Yeseo took and shook his hand.

“My name is Yeseo.” She introduced herself with a pleasant smile.

“I’m Jongin. Kai in EXO.” The light brown-haired guy said and he extended his hands too.

“Ah, the dancer?” She smiled at him and she shook hands with Kai.

“Yes, the dancer.” Kai enthusiastically shook her hands with a wide smile on his mouth, his eyes turned into crescents.

“Sehun.” She heard him clear his throat before his hand extended to her face. She looked at it as her eyes crossed with the close proximity. She took his hand from the level of her eyes and pulls it a little lower and shakes them lightly.

“Finally, Sehun. I’m Yeseo.” She smiled up at the Adonis in front of her, his ethereal beauty radiated with the help of the soft lighting of the place.

“Aw yes!” Gayoon whispered under her breath as if she won something she’s been hoping for, for a long time.

 

**__________**

 

“Yah, yah, yah!!!” I heard Sehun scream as I step out of my bathroom, clad in only my bathrobe and an old t-shirt I wrap my hair with to dry. I recognize his cries as the ‘I’m almost losing this game so I will scream really loud to distract you’ scream.

“Yah, don’t be a sore loser Sehun-ah!” Jongin retaliates with another scream. I can hear the keys on one of the arcade games I invested in were being pushed and slapped violently. They were playing really hard this time. I hope my machine won’t break down again like what happened 3 weeks ago.

“Yah! Careful with the keys boy, I just got that fixed yesterday!!! I growled as I enter the scene. Of course, I was ignored by them. Their competitive cries muffled my voice.

“Hey, that’s foul!” Jongin was swept lightly at the side when Sehun pushed him, but he immediately recovered and found his slaps on my arcade keys again.

“Guys!” I squawked trying to get their attention again.

“Ow!” Sehun cried out when Jongin punched him on the arm.

They continued to scream at each other and slap, punch and abuse my arcade machine with the heat of the game. They were both trying to beat their own high scores on it.

I sighed in defeat and removed the t-shirt that was wrapped around my head and I shook my semi-wet hair free. I threw the t-shirt on Jongin’s feet and he looked at it briefly and returned his gaze back in the game in front of him.

‘Boys…” I trailed off my words as I slowly tug on my bathrobe’s tie loose. The tie fell down both sides of me and I felt the cottony softness of my robe loosen over my nakedness.

I looked back at them and they were still playing intensely. I pulled the robe completely off myself and let the garment fall around my feet. I sighed deeply as my desires start pooling in between me. The heat radiates and I felt myself moisten.

“I’m naked…” I said loud enough and waited for one of them to look. I didn’t have to wait that long because Jongin turned his head almost immediately after my statement.

I saw his hands stopped and stiffen over the keys of the arcade game and a wash of pink stain over his face and ears. His Adam’s apple bob up and down with swallowing his own spit as he roams his eyes all over the naked body behind them, mine.

Jongin’s mouth hangs slightly open, licked his lips and swallowed again in the process. As I was watching where his eyes were looking, a silent whimper exits my mouth, obviously getting stirred by his watchful eyes. The whimper was so silent I’m pretty sure nobody heard it but me.

The arcade machine cried with a digital sounding scream from a crowd indicating that there were a winner and a new high score.

“Yes!!!” Sehun roar with triumph as he pumps up his fist in the air.  
“I win!!!” He screamed again and looked at Jongin beside him once and then back at the game. It took him five seconds to look back at Jongin who was obviously transfixed at something behind him.

He followed his friend’s gaze and his eyes fell onto mine. He wasn’t that surprised when he saw me there, exposed and open. He knew of my latest fantasy and that is the reason why he invited Jongin in my apartment again.

“Close your mouth.” He quips at Jongin and focused his eyes in front of him again. He typed his initials on the screen and pressed enter and the machine cried again revealing him being on first place.

Jongin is still firmly planted on where he was, not moving at all. His mouth was closed now but he was still ogling my body. Sehun started on his footsteps and walked to where I was. His arms reached for me and cling on to my waist.

I reached up and ran my fingers on both hands through his now dark hair. In my opinion, he looks much better with darker hair color. The first time I saw him with freshly dyed hair I got so turned on, we almost burned my apartment down. I forgot I was cooking something in the oven for almost an hour.

I didn’t notice that my eyes fluttered close, I just felt his soft lips on mine. Kissing me ever so gently like I was gonna crumble under his touch. I tilt my head to the side and opened my eye and I saw Jongin watching Sehun and I as we make out.

Sehun now pulled away from me and I took that opportunity to walk away from him and onto where Jongin was still standing. Sehun lets go of his cling on my waist and silently laugh at his friend who was clearly affected by.

Jongin was jolted awake when he felt my hand grabbed his. I looked back to where I left Sehun and he was still there, now watching my every move with intensity.

“Meet us in my bedroom in five, I’ll prepare him first.” I bit my lips when I saw Sehun smirked knowingly at me and gave me one approving nod. I then proceeded to pull Jongin to where my bedroom was located and he just allowed me to lead him like a lost puppy.

When we reached the slightly ajar door of my bedroom, I pushed it gently and switched the light on with the hand that wasn’t holding Jongin. We both advanced to my bed and I pushed him down into a sitting position. His eyes looked up to mine and it twinkled prettily under the light in my bedroom.

“I-isn’t Sehunnie your boyfriend?” He nervously asked and I placed my thumb gently on his full lips to shush him.

“Sehun and I are not romantically together. What we have is strictly sexual only.” I uttered slowly as I trace the outline of his pretty lips with my thumb. He closes his eyes and seems to savor the feeling of my skin on his lips.

“I am aware of his status as an EXO member, I don’t want to enter that mess just yet,” I added and his eyes opened and I gave him an honest smile.

“Yeseo…” He whispers my name and the way he said it was addicting.

“Mmm, Jongin-ah?” I replied and his eyes flutter beautifully when my breath hit his face.

“If I’d known you weren’t together, I would’ve fucked you a long time ago.” His confession made my heart skipped a bit. I let out a tiny growl from the back of my throat, as a response to the revelation.

“Do you know how much it disturbed me whenever you mindlessly touch me?” He confesses some more. I smiled sweetly down when I felt his hands touched the back of my thighs and it traveled up to my bare ass. He squeezed firmly and he buries his face on my stomach, his hair tickling my nipples.

I snaked my hands down at his back and found the hem of his muscle tee. I tug it up and he pulls away from me, raised both his hands up to his head as I yank his shirt off him. He suddenly stood up and suddenly claimed my mouth and I respond immediately, not wasting any time at all.

Jongin is the complete opposite of Sehun. He was rough, insatiable and rugged. Sehun was sweet, gentle and full of care. It doesn’t matter to me since Sehun can be really rough too whenever he’s in the mood.

My hands traveled down from his chest to his abs and found his beltless waist of his jeans. I pushed my tiny hand down his pants and his stomach tucked in and I felt his hardness over his boxers. He moaned into my mouth when I started stroking his clothed tent up and down.

“That feels so good, Yeseo-ya…” He breathlessly complimented after he pulls away from our kiss. I rapidly pluck his jean button open and slid down his pants down along with his boxers. His dick sprung up with the force I did. I grabbed his cock from the base and slowly stroke up just below his head.

I gasped when I felt a hand held my stomach and another hand invaded my wet middle. I looked from behind me and my face was met with Sehun’s, his chin gently rests on my right shoulder.

“You’re wet Yeseo-ya.” He breathed in my ear with his statement. Sehun was already naked and his bare hardness is pushing down on my ass. I looked back in front of me and Jongin was watching Sehun’s hand rub my throbbing clit with his hooded eyes burning with desire.

“Lie down on my bed, Jongin-ah,” I ordered with a tinge of sweetness in my voice as I let go of my hold on Jongin’s cock. He did as instructed and fell on my bed below me on his ass. He slides up and stopped when his back hit the headboard. His hand found his cock and he stroked himself while watching two of Sehun’s fingers slid in and out of my entrance effortlessly.

I let out a low whine of pleasure as Sehun continue to pleasure my pussy and a third finger decides to play along, his thumb rubbing my nub slowly. I can feel my climax nearing and I have to stop Sehun before I made a mess on my newly cleaned carpet.

Sehun slid out of me when I ceased him from moving again. He put his fingers in his mouth and sucked my moistness clean from his skin. I attacked his mouth with my tongue and I tasted myself on his mouth. I pull away from him shortly after and urgently crawled up the bed on top of Jongin. His closed legs in between my wide legs and I stopped just above him. I look back at Sehun and he was now crawling up the bed and I felt his warmth on my back.

“At the count of three, I want you both to enter me at the same time, okay? Obviously Sehun-ah, you have my ass today.” I cannot help but giggle and I felt Sehun’s chest vibrate with silent laughter. Jongin was closely looking at my face and bobbing his head up and down with my instructions. Sehun and I have done anal before and after the pain, comes pleasure.

I heard Sehun spat on his hand and he wiped the wetness on my asshole mixing it with the wetness of my pussy.

 

 

 

 

 

“Hana…” I started the countdown and both of them prepared for the fuck fest that was about to go down.

 

 

 

 

 

“Dul…” My voice almost breaking at the excitement.

 

 

 

 

 

“Set! Ahhh…” Both of them enter my holes simultaneously. Pain and pleasure playing a tug-o-war between me.

 

 

 

 

 

Both men stayed still, letting me adjust to their size. After a while, I pushed Jongin down into a laying position and I started gyrating around his cock. Sehun took that as a sign and pull out slightly and push in again. The sensation he gave me made my head spin.

Sehun’s left arm snaked around my stomach and his other hand held on to my neck, causing my airway to tighten a little bit. He was still careful not to choke me to death.

Jongin’s hands are holding my thighs tightly, burying his nails on my skin. I’m pretty sure he will give my pale skin bruises when we’re done. To be honest I don’t really care.

The three of us continue to move harmoniously for a few minutes with a loud and overwhelming cry of pain and pleasure mostly from me. They say two’s a company and three’s a crowd, but right now feels so right and the three of us are crowding each other in perfect rhythm... Skin on skin on skin.

I opened my eyes when I felt my limit nearing. I looked down at Jongin and his eyes were closed as he concentrates with our movement and his skin was gleaming with a thin layer of sweat. I reached behind me and grabbed Sehun’s hair into a fist. I pulled on it when I came and he grumbles when I tug on his hair.

A few seconds after I came, I felt hot burst of orgasms from both of them. They came inside of me at the same time.

Sehun was the first one to pull out of me and I collapsed on top of Jongin and he gave the top of my head a gentle peck. A first from Jongin.

I lazily removed myself from him and collapsed on the bed next to Jongin and Sehun did the same, on my other side.

“That was fun.” I heard Sehun chuckle under his breath. I looked at him and he gave my nose a tender kiss. I scrunch my nose as I smiled and gave his lips a quick peck.

“Let’s do that again next time.” Jongin’s arm suddenly caged my stomach and his lips grazed the back of my neck.


End file.
